It is well known that it is important to shield the sharp edges of tables such as coffee tables so that a toddler or child does not hurt himself if he falls. Typical devices directed to this field in the past use foam or other soft materials that are either glued or elastically attached to the perimeter of the table. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,230 entitled “Baby Bumpers” is directed to a stretchable rubber bead that snap-fits around the periphery of a piece of furniture such as a table. While this device and similar devices may fulfill particular objectives and requirements, these devices have limitations because toddlers often want to pull themselves up to a standing position and find the sides tables convenient for this purpose. However, when grabbing the edge material or bumper, toddlers may pull it off as they hold the edge material or bumper. Because this edge material or bumper may be pulled off, there is the possibility that a toddler may injure himself as he falls back to the ground. In addition, when toddlers are trying to stand near a table, they may grab at items left on the table in an attempt to pull themselves up. Again, this leads to the possibility that a toddler may hurt himself by pulling an item off the table and then falling to the ground.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a table guard that provides for a more resilient protection around the surface of a furniture element. In addition, there is the need for a more resilient table guard assembly that provides assistance to a toddler as he learns to walk.